Hunter Effect
by Chronos0305
Summary: Lore for a crossover between Mass Effect and Monster Hunter
1. chapter 1

_Hey there, a while back I read a Monster Hunter, Mass Effect crossover. This is lore based a bit on that story._

50 CE

During the Rachni Wars, an Asari scout ship crash lands on an unrecorded world while escaping an attack by the Rachni. The world is full of monsters and massive beasts. Even with their weapons and biotics, these Asari would not have lasted against these creatures if they had not made contact with the natives: the Monster hunters. A total of three new sentient races were discovered, the Asari-like rough and plentiful humans, the small, furry, and naturally linguistic Felynes, and the tall long lived Wyverians. This was the first time first contact was made with a race (or three in this case) which had yet to even develop space travel. The hunters were very helpful towards the Asari, both fascinated with each other for multiple reasons. The stranded Asari quickly adapted to this world thanks to their help, however the biggest surprise was yet to come. A group of Rachni had also crash landed on the planet and set up a small hive. However as the soon as they were discovered, it ended up with the Rachni participating in a massacre that forever changed the galaxy. The hunters were very strong, with physical abilities and strength long since lost by more advanced races due to reliance on guns and other modern weaponry. Not only did the weapons size help, their heavy armor made from the monsters roaming the planet turned out to be stronger and more durable than some of the greatest kinetic barriers, the only effects the guns having being the force of impact pushing them back a bit. Speaking of the monsters, after the hunters managed to kill the Rachni queen that set up shop on their planet, several different monsters of all kinds flocked to the nest and slaughtered the remaining Rachni with ease. The stranded Asari now realized they had the key to ending this war.

55 CE

Five years after getting stranded, the Asari finally recieve aid and return to Citadel space. Upon arrival, they explain everything in great detail. All that they had learned about these new races, how they survived all the monsters that existed, and most importantly how easily the Rachni were beaten. Even showing videos of hunters cutting through normally overwhelming amounts of Rachni with ease. All of this knowledge is overwhelming. Three primitive races on a planet full of monsters can easily take down a foe they had not been able to gain an advantage over for decades. There is much debate, but in the end, it is decided the Hunters would be uplifted instead of the Krogan.

60 CE

In five years, the hunters have integrated into galactic society and have started their campaign against the Rachni. The hunters even when presented with modern guns and armor, they outright refuse. Prefering to keep to their low tech ways in ground combat at least. Many military leaders doubted they would last long, only to be shocked in every way possible. Sometimes low tech is the way to go.

300 CE

The Rachni War finally comes to an end. During a raid on the last known Rachni hive, the hunters steal a queen egg before obliterating the hive. When asked why they did this, the hunters said they did not want to condemn the Rachni race to extinction, and would instead raise this surving egg to be better than her predecessors. Many thought it was foolish and pointless, only to be proven wrong when the hatched queen agreed to limit her kinds expansion and retreat into seclusion with minimal contact. The hunters have done what many races thought impossible, made peace with the Rachni. See, the hunters have had a growing reputation over the years. The humans have become known as honourable and respectable warriors, with strength thanks to not being so advanced. The Felynes ability to speak without the need of a translator draws admiration, as well as their cute appearance, great cooks, impressive durability and determination, and unique speech habits. The Wyverians being able to live as long as an Asari as well as how they involve themselves in the affairs of short lived species causes them to be considered even wiser than the all female race, much to the annoyance of several matriarchs. With overwhelming popularity and having just ended a war, the Citadel Council accepts the Hunter Council as one of the head races. The councl seat is split between the three races, each having one third the power of a full councilor.

325 CE

Over 25 years after the end of the Rachni Wars, a new technology independent of Mass Effect technology is discovered: Bioenergy. Bioenergy is the energy of life itself, with all lifeforms in the galaxy possessing trace amounts of it. For some reason, it is especially strong on the hunter's homeworld. Many scientists theorize it is why the life on the planet is so abnormally strong. After experimenting with it, it is discovered Bioenergy can be used to cure several previously incurable diseases and can also be used to actually terraform barren worlds, a feat previously thought completely and totally impossible. Tests begin on how to utilize this.

336 CE

Study on the Ancient Civilization of the hunter homeworld is done in hopes of possibly helping with the still developing terraforming technology. It is discovered that the Ancient Civilization actually predated even the Protheans by hundreds of thousands of years, and were even more advanced but never bothered to expand into to space. Further study results in more questions than answers. The monsters of their world were nothing compared to them, and many of the races which currently inhabit the world were a part of the Ancient Civilization. And the fact that the Fatalis was able to destroy it and revert the people back to the stone age draws major fear. As for why they never expanded, it is theorized they just never had any interest. It is brought up the possibility of studying and using the Ancient Civilization's Equal Dragon Weapon in the hunters care, but the hunters quickly explain the forbidden act and how the price was too high to pay to create it. The amount of life needed to make a large enough army of Equal Dragon Weapon was equal to draining ten to 20 garden worlds of all life. It's only thanks to the high Bioenergy concentration of the hunters homeworld that allowed the Ancient Civilization to create the Equal Dragon Weapon. Further study is difficult, like people of all different times, even during the Ancient Civilization's time, were trying to erase their technology. The only people who at least try to advance upon the little technology left are the hunters. Weapons sich as the switchaxe, gunlance, chargeblade, demolisher, and dragonator being prime examples. The Ancient Civilization is too different from the Protheans for the rest of the galaxy.

359 CE

The first ever Bioenergy terraforming bomb of mass creation, or Bio-nuke is developed. Once launched at a barren world, it releases a massive amount of potent Bioenergy from the hunters homeworld, causing life to develop in as little as 45 years or accelerating the development process of what little life already existed. The terraforming can be a bit slow after the first 45 years, but introducing monsters into the planet's environment seems to accelerate the process. Due to monster introduction, a majority of these terraformed planets are given to the hunters. This is mainly due to the fact that the hunters need to remain in a Bioenergy rich environment for at least a quarter of their life. If they don't, it has been discovered their bodies become incredibly weak, in some cases they end up dying very quickly.

432 CE

The truth about the mysterious and infamous elder dragon Xeno'Jiiva is discovered. It turns out Xeno'Jiiva is the result of a Thresher Maw becoming heavily mutated by large amounts of Bioenergy. This is first discovered when a Bio-nuke accidentally crashes into a Thresher Maw nest, causing it to become a Xeno'Jiiva. Xeno'Jiiva's infamy skyrockets, partially due to the fact it is capable of using direct energy attacks, something that has yet to be properly developed using technology. While the rest of the galaxy panics, the Hunter Council steps up to handle it. It is decided that the Hunter Guild will no be exclusive to the hunters worlds. Instead, they shall be open to the entire galaxy. Anyone who is having problems with monsters can post a quest at the nearest hunter hall or can actually train aliens to be hunters, starting at a young age. Once again, the popularity of the hunters skyrockets.

500 CE

Even though the plans for uplifting the Krogan were said to be abandoned, there were Salarians that did it anyway. This was done in hopes of countering the hunters quickly growing power, making the Krogan into anti-hunter weapons. They didn't agree with the Salarians, turning against them. The Krogan rebellions have started, Krogan aggressively expanding like the Rachni. The Council is furious with the Salarians for this, with hunters having to step in to handle this.

700 CE

The Krogan and hunters have been in a stalemate for over 200 years. The hunters strength and abilities keeps the Krogan from having that advantage, but even to this day the hunters have never really been good with warships. The Rachni were caught by surprise with the hunters, but the Krogan had information they took from the Salarians about all the different races. The council makes first contact with the Turians and persuades them to join the war.

710 CE

The Genophage is launched against the Krogan, slowly ending the war. While the rest the galaxy is glad the war is over, to everyone's surprise the Hunter Council is furious. Hunters possess a great respect for life and natural evolution, so something like the Genophage was a complete insult to their beliefs. They knew how bad the Krogan's breeding problem was, but did not believe this was the way. Add to this, the Salarians used Bioenergy meant for a Bio-nuke to create the Genophage. The Hunter Council does not respond kindly to this. The hunters cut off all trade of Bioenergy with the Salarians and also threaten to leave the Council unless promised that Bioenergy will never again be used for something like the Genophage, and develop a cure which will modify the Genophage completely. They also threaten to shut down the hunters guild to the rest of the galaxy. The Council has no choice but to accept their terms. The hunters have become too vital in their society to loose. Bioenergy from terraformed planets is not potent enough for making Bio-nukes, only Bioenergy from the hunters homeworld can be used and even then not much can be extracted without completely obliterating the environment. Plus the hunter guild has saved many colonists from large Thresher Maw attacks, becoming major public heroes.

900 CE

Despite the hunters protests, the Turians are still granted a seat on the Council. Development on a cure for the Genophage is slow going, but the hunters suspect that is purposeful, but cannot do a thing since they cannot gather proof. Meanwhile, the hunters have been integrating several Krogan into their society, trying to make up for the actions of the Turians.

1895 CE

The Geth War happens. While the majority of the galaxy ban the Quarians from settling on other worlds, the hunters do not. When asked why, the hunters stated they actually expected this to happen. They said it is the nature of all life, even artificial life, to evolve and adapt. It was only a matter of time until the Geth became self aware and rebelled. They tried to warn the Quarians of this, but they didn't listen. Now they will make it up to them. The Quarians' integration into hunter society causes a major boost in terms of naval power for the hunters.

2157 CE

Contact with the humans of Earth is made.

_Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Codex

The Hunters- The Hunters are actually three races in total which make up one unifying government. Although their are many races besides these three from the hunter's home planet, they are the most common.

Humans: The Humans are the most commonly seen hunter race. They are Asari like except their skin is more pale, they have genders, and fur on their heads they call hair. The encounter with the System Alliance has led to many debates on the origin of humanity.

Felynes: The Felynes are another race. Small and furry bipeds, they resemble the Earth animal the cat to a great degree. A popular theory is the Felynes are the result of genetic manipulation. In hunter society, they typically serve as helpers to the other races, performing cleaning, cooking, construction, and such. They are also naturally linguistic, allowing them to understand and speak a language within a few days of hearing it. Their linguistic abilities are so great, they don't need a translator and can even speak animal languages.

Wyverians: Wyverians are the final major race of hunter society. Wyverians superficially resemble humans, but they have several traits that suggest a wyvern ancestry. They have pointed ears, four-fingered hands, and an increased lifespan. Some Wyverians can live for hundreds of years. Many,though not all,Wyverians also possess digitigrade legs. They reproduce less often than humans, resulting in a smaller population. There are height differences of great magnitude across the Wyverian population - from the very small, to theimmense(a great rarity among Wyverians).

Similar to humans, they have different ethnicities and cultures. The First Wyverians, for example, have a language that's less about words and more about "vibrations".

Wyverians think differently than humans, perhaps in part due to their increased lifespan, and are often considered more intelligent and rational than humans. Some Wyverians have an extensive education, more than a human can learn in a feasible timespan, and are versed in multiple subjects.They are also more attuned to nature, which they greatly respect. They are more peaceful than humans and prefer to avoid conflict, but still, recognize the value ofHunters. In fact, they were the first Hunters, but eventually gave way to the human-centricHunter's Guildand transitioned into a supporting role. There are very few Wyverian Hunters today and are considered rarities.

Wyverian humor is strange by human standards.

Hunter Guild- This is the central governing body of the Hunters. Its primary purposes are to regulate all hunting activities and manage the monster population.

Policy: The Hunter's Guild andhuntersdon't exist to annihilate all monsters, they exist to harmonize humans with nature by hunting said beasts. In order to enforce and balance this policy, the Hunter's Guild uses hunters, making them a major part of the corporation.

Main Goals: The primary goal of the Hunter's Guild is to prevent further damage to the monster populations. This is so they can prevent other monsters species from going extinct like some ancient species. Due to this, the Hunter's Guild keeps tabs on the monster populations in areas and prevent hunters from taking the same quest more than once, unless it is necessary to do so. However, if a monster threatens lives, towns, cities, etc. than hunters are allowed to hunt it to prevent destruction, even if the monster is rare, as long as the monster is at least repelled or slain.

The Hunter's Guild is also well-known for preventing poaching. Poaching is illegal to the Hunter's Guild. Poaching can lead to a multitude of punishments, but most commonly death at the hand of aGuild Knight.

Services and Responsibilities: The Hunter's Guild unifies and regulates the hunting activities on which many people make their living. The guild aggregates hunting and gathering requests from far and wide, and posts them within their gathering halls and outposts throughout systems for professional hunters to undertake. These "quests" can have many purposes, including defense of citizens or towns, or research into monster anatomy and biology. On certain occasions, for example, anElder Dragonattack or a sighting of a rare or previously undiscovered monster, the Hunter's Guild itself will issue a hunting request to a specific range of hunters. The guild keeps a comprehensive list of all known monster species and variations, and will supply hunters with this information on a regional basis.

Furthermore, the Hunter's Guild is responsible for discovering and determining specifichunting groundsthroughout systems. Only when a swath of area is officially within the guild's jurisdiction can it be embarked upon for the purposes of undertaking quests. Even despite this, the guild will sometimes only allow hunters within a specific city or region to accept certain quests. Finally, the Hunter's Guild is prone to building coliseums and arenas in which controlled hunter vs. monster battles take place. These arenas are meant both for training purposes and the entertainment of the public.

Registration: In order to undertake guild-sponsored quests, one must first register themselves as an official Monster Hunter under the Hunter's Guild. Following this, hunters are given a specific measure of personal skill or "Hunter Rank" (often shortened to HR) through which the Hunter's Guild can gauge one's ability to undertake varying levels of hunting requests. In accordance with this, the guild will assign rankings, often on a number-of-stars basis, to quests listings to ensure that dangerous or difficult quests are only embarked upon by skilled hunters who have proven their aptitude. This is both to ensure the safety of its hunters and to ensure that the request is properly completed.If hunters are extremely skilled, they will sometimes be sent to do secret requests or investigations for extremely dangerous monsters. They will do these quests secretly so it won't cause a panic to the public, in order to get a better understanding of said situation, because in some cases it is just a false alarm, and so the Hunter's Guild can come up with the proper actions needed to protect the truth or the public without causing a panic.

Each hunter is also given a Guild Card that they can customize at their own freewill. They are used as an ID for hunters to list their name, what Quests they've done, awards they've collected, and the monsters they have slain. These cards can be made out of various materials like timber, ore, and monster materials. The Guild Cards of some elite hunters are known to be made of parts belonging to more dangerous monsters, such asNargacugascales and the shell ofZinogre. Some legendary hunters have cards made out ofElder Dragonmaterials. Each hunter is known to have their own personalized title.

Monsters- Monsters are the native animal life of the Hunter homeworld. The majority are massive and reptilian in nature. Hunter society depends on these creatures for resources and such. They come with many different classifications with the most infamous being the Elder Dragons.

Technology- Hunter technology is considered the most unique in the whole galaxy. It was originally based on the technology of the Ancient Civilization, a civilization of the hunter's homeworld which predates the Protheans by a large margin. They tend to rely on melee and oversized weapons for combat. While it may seem impractical for most races, it actually gives the hunters great physical ability and reflexes. It is theorized not even genetic modification can be used to give a person the physical abilities of a hunter. Their weaponry for the majority is melee focused, but they do possee fire arms such as the bowgun and the gunlance. With civilians, hunter technology is very mixed. While a lot of buildings and clothing seem primitive and tribal, they do use modern communication and medical equipment. Although they display a distaste for the Omni-tool for a reason even they don't know. Their armor while made with primitive means, has actually been proven stronger than ship hulls and kinetic barriers. All attempts to recreate them using modern technology have always ended in failure.

Ships: Hunters are not a naval focused race. Their ship count before they took in the Quarians was 1/5 that of any other race. Yet despite that hunter technology has found a way to influence them. Each ships armor is made the same way as hunter armor. This means even a hunter Frigate can withstand a direct shot from a dreadnaught, and 10 more after that. They also solely rely on Bioenergy to power the ships. They originally relied on Element zero like the rest of the galaxy, but when it was discovered the Relays react the same way with Bioenergy ships, the hunters decided to completely convert over. Due to how Bioenergy is easier to cultivate and refine than Eezo, hunter ships are not as restricted by size as other races. This has also allowed for them to develop direct energy weapons. When the Quarians integrated into hunter society, their ship number skyrocketed to equal the other races. The Council worries that eventually the hunters will become completely independent, something very likely to happen.

Relationships with other races-The Council races always push for acess to the Bioenergy tech of the hunters, but they refuse and keep the technology limited. This isn't so they can monopolize it, the hunter races actually believe they would abuse it. The hunters aren't blind to the way things are. There are many problems with the Council, so many things that remain stagnant and unchanging. Yet everyone is content with the way things are, not trying to change anything whatsoever. Over time, the Hunters realized how corrupt everything was. All it will take is one little push to make the Hunters leave the Council and become independent.

Turians: The hunters hold a grudge against the Turians for the Genophage. They believe them to be completely full of themselves.

Salarians: While similar to the relationship with the Turians, the Salarians themselves are jealous of how it is the hunters who are the only race to advance their technology.

Asari: Humans don't interact much with the Asari, and the Wyverians find them to be arrogant fools who are not as wise as they say. However out of all the races in the galaxy, strangely enough it is the Felynes who are the most likely to date the Asari. The offspring actually have Felyne ears, a tail, and fur on their heads. Biologists are baffled by these hybrids.

Krogan and Quarians: They hold great respect for the hunters and consider the only people who are not foolish.

The Felari- The Felari are among one of the biggest changes the hunters have brought to the galaxy. When an Asari mates with a Felyne, the offspring is not born an Asari, but instead a Felari: an Asari, Felyne hybrid. In addition to the traits inherited from their father species, the Felari also have physical abilities and reflexes superior to the Asari. Although they live only half an average Asari lifespan and their biotic abilities are weakened as well. Their are also several traits they possess the Asari don't. Somehow, the Felari became as genetically diverse as the humans, with many differing appearances and genetics. Each differing Felari originating in someway from a Felyne. Also unlike the Asari, the Felari don't feel the need to mate with other races, and instead safely mate with their own kind. They can still mate with other races, but all the offspring are Felari with unique genetic traits. They prefer to avoid mating with Asari as the offspring just becomes a clone of the mother. One of the biggest differences is somehow the Felari actually possess males, but it should be noted they are rare with a population ratio of 1:1000000. Felari have a much higher birth rate when mating with a male of their own kind. It should also be noted the Felari don't possess a matron stage, instead skipping right over to the matriarch stage. In terms of personality, the Felari are cheerful, playful, and very childlike. Many races say a Felari can easily make an entire room a party. They are very well loved. When they enter the matriarch stage, they still retain their cheerful demeanor, but also become very motherly and caring. It is very common to see a Felari matriarch acting as a caregiver or teacher. They also become very gluttonous at this stage, with many becoming very obese. They don't mind admitting it though. Males typically serve as community leaders and generals, recieving great respect from other Felari. They don't become obese in their elder years, instead they put on muscle, giving them the appearance of a veteran warrior. The Felari baffle biologists but there are theories about them. The most popular theory is they are the next stage in the Asari's evolution. It is theorized that the Asari are actually at an evolutionary standstill and cannot evolve anymore. Thus they instinctively mate with other species to try and break that evolutionary wall. The Felari's existence is also used to support the theory that the Felynes are genetically altered creatures, as only they have caused a change in the Asari, almost as if they were meant to come together. The Asari's opinion on the Felari is very mixed, but for the most part they are discriminated and generally hated by Asari. Most Felari prefer to live with their father species, making them an official hunter race.

_Was bored_


End file.
